Big Ripples
by OtakuoftheVongola
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's ready for anything, when she reunites with her cousin, together they'll discover what's going on in town around them and find where they belong.


A/N: So I know a lot of people have been asking for updates, but I've been busy with my education and such, so right now I'm taking the time to upload my old files and get them published on here.

* I appreciate the awesome reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest of my stories!

ENJOY

The time that passed since the last battle crawled by, especially for A miss Misaki Takenaka. She fought the war as Harriet Potter, and left that world as Misaki, along with her new son Teddy, now Tedii, for how he was her light, he illuminated the darkened path of her life. She moved to Japan soon after Hermione and Ron married, having heard a plot of dosing her and George with love potions to get a hold of the Potter, now Takenaka, fortune. She and Tedii occupied a small three bedroom home that she could easily manage. With over twelve times the amount of the mayors fortune, in just her trust vault. She new that the state would know about her, and try to tax her, but as a 15 year old citizen with her own ward, they weren't allowed to tax her until she was 19 years old.

She came to this town so that she could find her cousin Mizuiro, who was related to her on her mother's side. She had spoken to him in letters since she was 11 and found about their relation when she visited Gringotts for the second time after Hagrid had introduced her into the wizarding world. He had been as enthusiastic as she had been to learn about each other. They corresponded often, through the regular mail, that way Petunia was unable to complain.

Misaki learned about Mizuiro's hometown and his eccentric friends. Lately she had been hearing about his escapades with older woman. In return, she told him about the wizarding world and the most up-to-date happenings. She even sent him a few wizarding books, revealing he was a hedge wizard, able to do little spells, and all potions. That was a surprise, more so when Petunia sent her to Japan finally this year. Before that though, they had to make do with speaking through mirror calls. He was quite adept at potions, and this was how they found out Ichigo was being watched, and had blocks placed on his power core, a core that was oddly similar to that of the second source Mizuiro and Misaki possessed.

After confronting the goblins about this other energy, they revealed that her mother was a pure blooded Quincy, a race of spiritually powerfully humans. Petunia was only a half blood, by the fact that they had different fathers. Misaki finally exited the plane, having waited for all of the others to leave the plane so Tedii didn't get jostled too much. After leaving the docking area, she was quick to find her bags, watching out for an angry face man storming out of the airport, and making her way to the pickup area. She caught a cab, and he brought her to Karakura, leaving her to find her cousins apartment. Huffing, she pulled her suitcases behind her with one hand and Tedii being in the other. She was stared at by a few people, until she finally made it to the building on the address Mizuiro gave her.

She dragged the suitcases with her, each hitting the steps with a thump, until she dropped the handles in annoyance and making her way up to the door, knocking loudly. The door was flung open almost immediately, and Mizuiro stood there grinning in the doorway. She laughed happily and rushed up to hug him, mindful of Tedii. He stood there letting her hug him, but when she pulled away, he ruffled her hair. She smiled at him, her face being level with hers, though she was barely an inch shorter than him, they looked quite alike as well, him having taking her advice and growing his hair out so now he doesn't look like some demented creature. He actually looks cute with the longer hair look. She in comparison has shoulder length hair, green eyes like him, as well as rectangular glasses with no frames. Mizuiro preferred to wear contacts, complaining that glasses made him look weird. Misaki knew though, that he didn't wear them because it would attract fangirls, because the glasses made him look really cute.

Avoiding his hand when he went to ruffle her hair again, she dipped back outside to grab her suitcases, Tedii sleeping contently in the sling across her chest. She finally dragged them through the door with a sigh, and plopped down on the love-seat in front of the TV. She pulled Tedii out of the satchel with a sigh and set him so he could breastfeed. This particular problem having shown up with him being unable to consume formula, so she had to use an old spell, muggles having a similar hormone inducer for adoptive mothers. She had to feed Tedii this way as him being part werewolf causes his body to consume more nutrients than any formula will ever be able to provide. She settled Tedii so he would be able to grip her shirt and she covered herself with a blanket while Tedii fed. This way Mizuiro wouldn't get uncomfortable with watching that.

She smiled at him once Tedii was settled. "So which girl are you back to now?" She asked. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Nanako," He replied. Misaki laughed, it was a running joke now to see how long it would take for Keigo, or any of his other friends, to realize that Mizuiro was 'dating' the same women over and over again, trying to get his real interest to realize his feelings. "Your just lucky that their all good friends, and that their boyfriends are okay with you using them for this." She scolded him, sometimes he really took things too lightly, or seemed to.

He sighed before sitting next to her, slowly so as to not jostle Tedii too much. "Those people in the black shihakusho have been appearing more often lately, and in larger groups too." Misaki nodded understandingly, "I guess were lucky that the goblins have kept the Wizarding World a secret for so long, that Soul Society does not know about us, and that they were able to make these suppression earrings." She stated tugging on her right ear where she had three piercings. Mizuiro nodded only having three piercings in his right ear and none in his left ear. "I'm lucky that I found out about you, it could have turned out worse for the both of us if we hadn't met." Misaki stated.

Mizuiro nodded and said, "I'll put your suitcases into your room, I'll be back in a minute." Misaki nodded and adjusted Tedii's weight while her cousin took care of their luggage easily. Mizuiro came back into the room just as Tedii pulled away, causing Misaki to make a face at the sensation. She fixed her bra after she removed the blanket, and she started burping the 3 month old boy. After hearing him burp with no puke, she smiled, a little relieved that he hadn't puked up his meal. She turned and gave Mizuiro a hug. She turned to look at Tedii, "Do you wanna give Oji-san a hug goodnight?" She asked him, causing Tedii to clap his hands happily, even though he didn't understand a word she was saying. She laughed in amusement and handed the boy to a surprised Mizuiro who held Tedii awkwardly. Misaki adjusted his arms and cooed at the sight. "You look so cute holding a baby." She stated in delight, barely holding back squeals.

Mizuiro rolled his eyes, only to suck in a harsh breathe when Tedii's hair changed color. "Wow, that's amazing, I thought you were pulling my leg when you said he was a metamorphmagus." He said in awe. In all the books he had read metamorphmagus were extremely rare. Misaki smiled a bit sadly. "Wait till he gets to the same level Tonks was at, then you can stare in awe of his superiority." She suggested teasingly. Mizuiro rolled his eyes and looked down at Tedii again, only to see the infant's eyes drooping shut. Misaki could obviously tell what was happening as she gently lifted Tedii out of his arms. She went to her room, which was right next to Mizuiro's, and used her magic to summon and put together Tedii's infant tatami mat. She knelt down and gently placed the sleeping boy down. She changed his clothes with a wave of magic and walked back out to hug Mizuiro, happy to actually be able to physically interact with him.

The two teenagers left to their separate rooms for the night. Misaki was a little excited to surprise him the next morning. Misaki had to wake up two more times that night to feed Tedii, once at 1 a.m. and the second time at 6 a.m. She started getting ready for the day after second time, knowing that she shouldn't even bother with getting another 30 minutes of sleep. She prepared bentos for herself and Mizuiro, and packed her vitamins for breastfeeding Tedii, and got herself and Tedii dressed. She finally sat down at the couch to feed Tedii who was once again getting fussy. The little boy drank his fill, got burped, and fell asleep on her shoulder. Rustling sounds and the padding of feet alerted her to the fact that Mizuiro was awake. Seeing breakfast sitting on the counter, he turned around to find Misaki staring at him amused. He paused at the sight of her outfit. His mouth slowly fell open, "Your attending Karakura! How! Wait, no! What about Tedii?" He asked.

Misaki smiled in amusement. "I talked with the director, and she agreed to allow me to bring Tedii as long as he doesn't cause too many interruptions." She replied. Mizuiro sighed in resignation. Misaki smiled at him, "We can see what weird conclusions everyone think up." She suggested mischievously. Mizuiro sweat-dropped, realizing it was already a lost cause. Misaki smiled at him and tugged him out the door, the lock clicking into place as they walked away. She leaned up against him with Tedii between them, "I'm sure your friends will think of something hilarious and then we'll pop the truth on them." She said deviously, obviously excited for their meeting.


End file.
